When a boat is not in use, a cover is typically secured to the boat to protect certain portions of same from water, the elements (i.e., rain and snow), animals, and other undesired factors (debris, etc.).
In most cases, a boat cover includes a plurality of female snap fasteners (“sockets”) which are configured complementary to and which correspond to male snap fasteners (“studs”) on the boat. In order to securely fasten the two together, the cover is positioned over the boat, with a female snap fastener positioned over the corresponding male snap fastener, and a force is exerted on the female snap fastener towards the boat. Once enough force has been applied, the female snap fastener is secured, and the next set of fasteners can be secured. Once all of the fastener sets are secured together, the cover is completely secured on the boat.
While such a cover connection device and method are effective for their intended purposes, such a device and method are believed to consume too much time and take too much effort. Specifically, each snap fastener set requires precise positioning and physical energy to secure the fasteners together. Thus, a plurality of such sets would compound the time and energy needed. If, however, a faster and easier method and device existed, less time and energy would be needed to uncover the boat before use and cover the boat after use. Therefore, it is believed that a faster and easier method of attaching and a device for attaching the cover to the boat is desired.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a device and a method that can provide a sufficiently strong connection between boat and boat cover without taking as much time and/or consuming as much energy.